The Never Ending Cycle
by Neon000
Summary: A Fuinn iPod shuffle playlist. Each drabble/ficlet is written during each song. Finn and Quinn will always find their way to each other. It's just their Never Ending Cycle...


I felt like doing a iPod shuffle playlist for Fuinn, since they're can never be enough fan fiction for our beloved ship. Enjoy Fuinnjas! Just don't forget to read and review!

* * *

**1. Don't You Want Me - The Human League**

_******Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me.**_

She's semi drunk and she looks sexy. She's swaying 2 feet away from him and he wants to grab her and kiss her. She keeps looking at him, glancing. She's definitely drunk because she's mumbling to herself and occasionally chiming in with Blaine and Rachel.

She starts dancing and she almost falls, instinctively he jumps up to grab her. His arms loop around her waist as her hands cling onto his shirt. He can smell the tequila and lemon in her breath from the body shots. She's completely turning him on right now and she hasn't even done anything. He doesn't want to move. So he keeps holding her. Finally she seductively whispers to him.

"Don't you want me Finn? Because I want you so bad!" she pulls herself closer and gives him a slow scorching kiss in the spot only she knows about.

"Oh, I want you Quinn."

* * *

**2. Dead and Gone - T.I feat. Justin Timberlake**

**_And oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long. Just tryin' to find my way back home. But the old me's dead and gone._  
**

Life is so monotonous. She's sick of school and people. Of failure, her life is a failure. So one day she screws everything, goes for a drive. She parks at the beach and starts walking. No one in his or her right mind would imagine Quinn Fabray randomly walking down the beach, but there she is.

She misses her life, when did it go all away? It's stupid to wonder because she knows when it got all screwed up, it was when she lost him. She releases a humorless laugh, because after all of this, she's still pretending.

Well no more pretending. She ruined everything for herself and there are consequences. But the self-pity stops now. She doesn't need anyone, she'll get out of this alive, and she's determined to.

And when Quinn Fabray decides to do something, it happens. And then she thinks of one Finn Hudson again.

And well, damn this will be harder then she thought.

* * *

**3. Give Up The Funk - Parliament**

_**You've got a real type of thing goin' down, gettin' down. There's a whole lot of rhythm goin' round.**_

"Remember when we did this in Glee Club" she giggles.

"Haha, I was surprised Kurt's voice could go so low!" he replies.

"Finn!" she tries to reprimand him but she completely agrees. She's so grateful that they can joke about that time of their lives now. They've left the anger and guilt and everything bad behind them. And here they are recently married, dancing to Give Up The Funk, in their living room. '_Their'. _God, she loves saying that!

Quinn, I think I'm actually getting better at dancing!" he sounds so proud as he twirls her around that she whole-heartedly agrees.

I agree, Mr. Hudson, you've gotten much better!

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson!"

_God, she loves that too!_

* * *

**4. Crazy For You - Adele**

_**I keep on trying fighting these feelings away. But the more I do the crazier I turn into.**_

'I lied to him. I love him. He hates me. I think. Why is he singing this? '

Okay, so hating Quinn got me nowhere. I can't hate her. But she doesn't believe me. It's weird but singing is so much easier than talking. Oh no! She's crying. I hate when she cries. Wow, she's beautiful. Oh my god, I love her. I can't stop loving her, but I guess that's just the way I like it.

4. What Doesn't Kill You

I'm Quinn Fabray. Cheerleader. Pregnant Girl. Cheater. Glee Clubber. Not Perfect.

But that's fine. I don't want to be perfect. I don't care about what people or my dad thinks about me. As long as it's not pity, because that's one think I hate. I hate it in every form. They think just because I got pregnant and dumped means I'm broken. Well, they're wrong. And I'll show them. Maybe I'm alone and maybe I still love Finn, but that doesn't mean I'm broken. I'm Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**5. Not Right Now - Joe Jonas**

_**We've come too far to give up(not right now). Can't go on cause you know, I love you still.**_

"Quinn? Is that you?" he's getting groceries in Lima. He doesn't expect to see her.

"Oh my god, Finn!" She runs to hug him. He's missed this.

"How have you been since well we...?"

"Broke up. It's okay Finn; you can't make yourself love someone." She silently adds the last part dejectedly before continuing.

"It's been 4 months…I'm okay…how Rachel?"

"What do you mean?" he's confused, what does she mean 'make'. He's never been the brightest bulb, but he knows when she puts double meanings into things. He's always known. Apparently she doesn't here him because he realizes she's staring at him.

He's looking better now, she thinks to her self. And she's staring and she's about to look away but she realizes he is too. Rachel is one lucky girl.

"Umm, aren't you dating her?" it's her turn to be confused.

"Oh no... Why would you think that...anyway we should meet up. Coffee or something?" he's nervous all of sudden. He's a grown man and he's nervous. It's the Quinn Fabray effect.

Her heart jumps but she regains her composure.

"Yeah, tomorrow is good..."

"That's so far away..." he was meant to say that in his head. He mentally slaps himself.

There's an awkward silence now.

"I still love you."

"Me too."

He picks her up as their lips crash together.

"Well that was easier than the first time." He smirks; he must be getting better.

* * *

**6. Right For Me - Justin Timberlake**

**_You did the shake, shake and I kinda went berserk. Gotta give it to you girl, you're one of a kind._**

He walks into the bar and he knows two or three heads turn toward him. He's wearing a plain white v-neck and a black jacket. Yes, he's matured and he works out. He may not be as arrogant as Puck, but he knows when he looks good.

"Beer please." He asks the bartender.

That's when he sees a flash of blonde hair and a flashing smile.

Suddenly he forgets everything, even his name.

He hasn't seen her before. He sure as hell would've remembered. He gains some confidence and walks over to her.

"Finn, Finn Hudson." He smirks, as her head turns and she gives him a once over.

"Yes?" her voice is heavenly too.

"Could I buy you a drink?" he's usually much smoother.

"That depends…"

And with that she turns her head around.

He stares at the retreating figure dumb shock. He needs to get to know her. As he shuffles back to his seat he asks the bartender who she is.

"Oh, that's Quinn Fabray. She's a hot but a tough one. Good luck mate!"

Yup, he'll need it, especially since he plans on meeting Miss. Fabray again,

* * *

**7. Let's Make a Night to Remember - Bryan Adams**

_**Cuz I've never touched somebody like the way I touch your body. Now I never want to let your body go. Let's make a night to remember from January to December.**_

"You look so beautiful baby." He says in awe.

"I'm just wearing one of my dresses Finn." she shakes her head...he's such a goof.

"I know; you just look so beautiful. You look like...well us.

She arches her eyebrow. He is so confusing sometimes.

"Like I mean, our relationship...it's familiar yet always new and interesting. I just love you so much, Quinn." He smiles his smile at her and her melts for the millionth time.

"Let's go somewhere outside..." she whispers.

He places a slow kiss on her lips before taking her hand in his, the perfect place in his mind.

10 minutes later they're, in a park near their apartment. The moon and stars are shining so bright, reflecting on the lake. She faces him; they've come so far. She doesn't want to forget anything. As they lie there on the grass, she softly whispers to him

"Make love to me Finn."

"I love you baby."

"Love you too."

This is them. This is what they'll always remember.

* * *

**8. Heaven Forbid - The Fray**

_**Heaven forbid you end up alone. You don't know why.**_

He's watching her stumble through life. He wants to be there for her. He wants to hold her, to tell her it'll be okay.

But now she's got Puck and he has Rachel. Or so they think. He doesn't want her to be alone. She doesn't deserve to be alone.

She deserves to be with him. He aches for her. He's conflicted, he loves her so much that he doesn't want her to be alone but he also loves her so much he doesn't want her to be with anybody else.

He wants her to be with him. That's all.

* * *

**9. I Was Here - Beyoncé**

_**Leave something to remember, so they won't forget. I was here. I lived, I loved. I was here.**_

They're in her backyard on the swing. Her heads in his lap and he's playing with her hair. They're content for now.

"What do you want to do Finn?"

"Nothing, I just want to spend time with you." he sweetly replies.

"No, I mean in the future." She giggles, he's adorable.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe become a professional footballer or something. What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure, but I want to make a difference, I want people to remember me for something…you know." she says rather shyly.

"I do know. And you will I believe in you. But just remember, you've made a difference to me, always have always will. I can never forget you Quinn and I'll do whatever it takes so that no one else will." He answers earnestly, all the while twirling her hair.

Her eyes have welled up and she's smiling at him…all thoughts of the future escaped. All she can think about is him. How did she get so lucky?

* * *

**10. Honey, Honey - ABBA**

**_Honey, honey, how you thrill me, ah, hah, honey, honey_.**

They're freshman and she's his first girlfriend. He's her first boyfriend. She's popular and hot but that's just a bonus. She's sweet and beautiful and that's what matters to him. When they kiss, they're sparks and he can't help but feel proud every time she calls him her boyfriend. They're both in love and it's heavenly. He knows he's a teenage boy and he should be thinking about sports and games and girls and stuff. But all he can think about is her. He'll marry her someday. He'll make Quinn Fabray his bride. He's sure of it.


End file.
